The Arrival
Landing Bay - Hancock Station - --------------------------------------------------------------------------- This incredible chamber sports almost a square mile of poured plascrete, all watched over by a high communications tower precisely centered in the immense floor. Centered in the rock ceiling of this chamber is a field of lightly buzzing blue energy, allowing ships in and out with a minimum of atmosphere loss. Cheery lighting fixtures line the walls, in stark contrast to the otherwise utilitarian nature of the bay. A set of tall steel double doors provide access to the rest of Hancock Station, dwarfed by the great ship-sized hatches in the rock walls that allow entrance to the station's dry dock and shuttle pad. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sun Dec 28 17:12:24 3008 Ruin lipquirks. "God does not test us with more than we can handle. Whether we survive, or not, it's how we face it that matters." Hossomi comes from the station proper, a bag carried under one arm. His goal seems to be the Kamikaze, but his pace doesn't suggest much worry. Ace exits the station, not far behind Hossomi, heading for the Fox. Taeren makes a face. "That's too much religion for me," Taeren says, rising. "Be careful beyond the Nexus. I've been to other parts of the multiverse and found nothing but death and sadness." The hatch of the Fox opens, revealing a disheveled-as-ever Aadzrian. The Timonae pokes his head out, smiling. "Ah, Ace, hallo!" he greets brightly, seeing his kapitan. "Are we leaving now?" "Da!" Ace calls over, heading up the Fox's ramp, "Everyone is aboard?" Ruin blinks at Taeren. "Captain...you've *been* there? Got any...routes, tips?" Newt looks over at Ace and gets up, "Hey. We're going through the nexus, right?" Hossomi hikes the bag over his shoulder, heavy boots thudding up the ramp of the Kamikaze. Tap, tap, tap. The hatch cycles open. "Nyet, not yet," Ace replies to Newt, "Heading to Nocturn with the kamiroids who have volunteered. Need to be on our way." Taeren shakes his head. "It's a little complicated," says Taeren to Ruin. "It's -- Ace, hold up! -- it's, you go through the Nexus, and you find yourself, or at least I found myself, presented with a series of gates. We knew which one we were going through, and it took us to a system that had been ravaged by biological warfare, centuries ago." Newt nods, "Ok.. Cool. My turn to pilot?" Volidana wraps her arm about her waste "How many?" she asks quietly "Okay t'en. I gonna open te doors." Aadzrian runs a hand through his hair, yawning widely. "HEY," he shouts to the landing bay, gesturing to the hatch behind him. "NOC-TURN EX-PRESS, LEAVING NOW, ALL KAMIROIDS ABOARD." This said, he turns, slipping inside to turn the security off. --- Crew Lounge - IND Laughing Fox - --------------------------------------------------------------------------- This open area gives the crew plenty of room to stretch their legs, lounge about and take their meals. The front half is an open space with dark green carpeting set with couches and chairs to allow people to watch the holovid, play video games or just relax and read a book. One corner here is set aside for the infamous hot tub with an optional privacy screen set in place to allow for more discrete clothes changing. Off to one side, a punching bag and a mat give the crew a place to exercise and keep in shape along with a bench set in the corner for use with a series of adjustable tension weight training cables. The back half of the room is comprised of a compact, state-of-the-art kitchen and a dining area with a large table with chairs separated from the cooking area by a counter lined with stools. A single narrow window runs the length of the tan wall, helping to give the room a more spacious feel. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sun Dec 28 17:41:48 3008 Eucharius is as the punching bag, working through a fluid series of hand strikes, elbow strikes, and kicks. The movements are largely circular and fairly precise, and the bag hasn't stopped swinging for some minutes. He wears a pair of light athletic pants in place of his usual cargo pants, and his hands are wrapped. Seraph comes in, then he look at Eucharius, and does not say much, he only go toward a corner and stays there, gazing at everything. Aadzrian emerges into the crew lounge, rumpling his hair absently until it stands completely on end. He heads for the galley, calling, "Any-body hungry, want some-t'ing to eating for te ride?" Seraph nods, then he says "Yes, it would be good to arrive on Nocturn with the belly full..." Johiadi steps in from the bunk room himself, stretching out a little, his attention drawn by the new faces and he stops in the door way looking over the crowd...well compared to what there was untill now anyway Sourisan makes his way into the lounge quietly, settling onto a spare seat with carefully dignified posture. "Yes please, I could use something." He slides a PDA out of his pocket, frowning at it. "Every-body sayed t'eir good-byes?" Aadzrian asks the words gently, pulling ingredients out of the fridge and beginning to chop neatly. "Hm, wil jus' go wit' a simple stir-fry, but I promise, it wil be good." Johiadi says, "doesn't aply much to myself.." he shrugs moving further into the room where he flops into empty seat, preffereably somewhere on a sofa, giving Euch practicing there interested looks every now and then. Eucharius doesn't pause in his workout, but does reply, a touch breathily. "Goodbyes are said, and stir-fry is fine by me." "All except one." Sourisan continues to frown thoughtfully at his PDA, typing a few words before deleting them again. "And a stirfry sounds excellent, thank you Aadzrian." "No a pro-blem, cooking soot'es my nerves," Aadzrian murmurs, the steady slamming down of his knife against a cutting board a rhythmic counterpoint to the words. "Al ex-cept one? To who?" Johiadi says, "you sure seem like it does..." he smirks a little stretching himself out in his place" Eucharius returns to a loose guard position and straightens after a second, wiping at his forehead. Sourisan finally types out a few lines and hits send, slipping the PDA away and letting out a long breath. "Your hu- Tirax. I did not know what to say." "Ah, yes," Aadzrian mutters, silent for a moment- even the knife halts. "You meaning your son? Wat did you saying to him, sorry we never getted very close?" Johiadi turns a little to peer around to Euch when he is done with his training and smirks "Not bad at all" he says to him "It's a great way to keep in shape," Eucharius says, sitting down on the mat to stretch. "Nothing else I can say, truthfully. I do not even know if it will be hard for him or not...we simply do not know each other." The scarred Timonae reaches into his pocket to retrieve the PDA as it beeps. Aadzrian stands in the galley, neatly chopping up a bevy of ingredients. He throws them into a wide pan, lightly tossing the stir-fry over medium heat. "Hm. Wel. He wil be al-righ', am sure." Ace walks into the crew quarters, an arm around Newt's shoulders, "Think it is time for a drink...and dinner?" she lifts her eyebrow at Aadz. Newt just walks along, remaining quiet. Eucharius reclines a bit at the table, nodding to Ace and Newt as the two enter. Volidana sits at the back of the crew quarters with her son on her lap but the psionics in the room can sense the storm raging within her; the uncertainty, the hope. Sourisan winces a little as he reads something on his PDA, typing out a response, "...ah, good to know I can bumble even my last communication with my lone family member. At least I am consistent." "Dinner, uh-huh," Aadzrian confirms to Ace, his smile widening and warming at the sight of her. "Jus a simple chicken stir-fry, but I hope it wil be good, yes?" He's interrupted by a beeping in his pocket, the Timonae sighing and fishing out his PDA. "...yeah. Tir want me to punsh you, Souri. No jus' you, he is very up-set and angry be-cause of... T'ings." Johiadi looks up and gives Ace a wave somehow brightening himself "A drink would be just perfect aye...and a strong one while we're at it" he smirks then adds "...and meh, now you just made me hungry too" "Da," Ace sighs at Aadzrian's words, "Had hoped that we might part on better terms. Same with Jest, but it seems it was not to be." She moves into the kitchen, letting her lips just brush Aadz's cheek before unlocking a small liquor cabinet, pulling out the last bottle of her private stock of Russkaya vodka. "Can I help?" she asks the cook. Hezekiah makes his way into the chamber from the forward corridor, perhaps having gone to see the stars from the bridge, or send off a message. His fingers are steepled before him in the usual Mystic fashion, but where Volidana's raging storm is palpable, Hezekiah's is the reverse....his thoughts buried within the protection of his mental shields for the moment. "Do you have water?" asks Eucharius, looking over to the galley and folding his arms over his chest. Sourisan watches the exchange between Aadzrian and Ace with a neutral expression, "Ah, I see. You can take partial blame, and the rest can be pinned on my never failing ability to alienate others." Newt slumps down in a seat, continuing his silence. Aadzrian sighs gently at the brief kiss, murmuring to Ace in Timonese, "If Johy wants something a little more vegetarian, you can. Otherwise, it's nothing but a simple stirfry. Though I suppose you could be the sexiest waitress in the galaxy and fetch everyone's drinks..." A quick squeeze about her waist before he calls over her shoulder Souri's way, defaulting back to Terran: "He wil re-cover in time. Wat you do, you do for a good cause." Volidana finds hez's shields up and a new level of panic sets in- so much so that she nearly drops the child from her lap with the physical start she makes, holding on at the last second, aura bright purple. Johiadi doesn't say much himself, but doesn't remain seated for long, instead getting himself up and moving to step by that window in here, where he stops and gazes out into the stars with a sigh. "Water we have plenty of, da," Ace says, putting out the glasses, "And Aadzrian and I, we did not get together until after he and Tirax were apart and we had both decided to go to the Kamir," she explains quietly. "Is my last bottle of Russkaya," she offers the others, "But the bar is well stocked if anyone wishes something different." She looks over at Hez and Dana, frowning a touch, "Have the both of you decided to go?" she asks. The panicked expression from Volidana draws Hezekiah's attention immediately, and he uses long legs to stride towards her, mind lowering its defenses to reach out and entwine with her own, offering soothing, but revealing his own distress at the same time. To Ace's question, he answers without looking to anyone but his wife. "I do not intend ascending. Do you?" Volidana lets out a long breath "I will only hinder your efforts were I to go. I have tried but I cannot remove my my mind and heart from my family, cannot put my concentration where it must be if I were to do this." Eucharius shakes his head and yawns, standing up to lean against the nearest wall. "Should I help myself?" he asks of Ace. Aadzrian blinks at Volidana, slowly nodding. "Ah... al-righ'. Wel, you can take ride back wit' Fox some-where safe, I am t'inking. Good luck, and be happy." His smile returns after the good wishes, the Timonae parceling out stir-fry on plates. "Al-righ', dinner is ready. Come and eat if you wish, and t'en we go, huh...? Ah, Ace, Jest needs legal docu-ments for Raz..." Sourisan lifts his gloved hands, "No need to explain, Captain Ace. I was not disapproving...and I might sample your Russkaya. I do not usually drink, but..." Johiadi looks around for a moment, standing by that only window in here his eyes appearing thoughtfull "I'd give it a try, any good?" he speaks to Ace Ace nods to the couple, "Is fine decision," she says with a smile, turning back to her bottle, "Nyet, Eucharius, I will get it for you." She fills up several glasses with liquor and fetches a bottle of water from the fridge. "And dinner, it smells wonderful. Let me check on where we are and will be right back." She pauses and eyes Johi, "Only the best vodka ever made." Snowstreak takes in a soft breath as he wanders in, his tail moving slowly about behind him as if it were a great sea serpeant looking for a ship full of sailors to strangle. Try saying that 3 times fast- you know the cat won't. The rest of him, however, looks like its usual old feline self if not a bit saddeneed despite an attempt to keep a smile up. Hezekiah wavers as Volidana makes her decision, a weight falling away from him as he steps in close, reaching out to draw her near, though not squish Daniel in her arms, before he speaks again. "I was not sure which decision Volidana would make, so I had to come to take care of Daniel and support her if she chose otherwise. But I will not hide that I am glad she has chosen to stay." "Thank you," Eucharius says, snagging the bottle of water and a plate and heading back to the table. Volidana sighs, "Not the easiest decision to make watching friends and kinsman go; a part of me would go with them, but the larger part belongs to Daniel and Hez and always will." Sourisan claims a plate and a drink, returning with both to his seat. He looks back to Aadz, inquiring quietly, "So...-are- you going to punch me?" "No-body blaming you," Aadzrian softly reassures Volidana. "I pro-mise you t'at. We has... al been tempted to turn back, and I do no even have a child who really depend on me." He too grabs a plate, wandering to a seat at the bar. "...nah, Souri. I canno con-demn wat you are doing Even if it hurts some-body. I have hurt plenty of people to get here, my-self." Snowstreak mmmhs quietly and opens his muzzle and... nothing. Darn it- such the sweet retort to tease Aadz with! He digs in his pocket and pulls out the notepad, scrawling on it 'Its true, I've had to treat most of them' before holding it out to Sourisan. He doesn't know them, but somehow he senses its one of those evenings. The Demarian offers a gentle yet playful smirk to Aadz and muscles his way on into the conversation by reaching up to ruffle at the Timonae's hair. Johiadi says, "Well oi, not that I know every drink in the galaxy, do I?" he lifts his arms at Ace's look with a smirk, then turns to have a drink himself. "Paperwork has been sent, by the way," Ace says softly to Aadz, "Along with a letter which I left to be delivered if I do not return." She takes a sip of the vodka and sighs with contentment, looking down into the glass. Sourisan tilts his silvery head, reading Snowstreak's note with a small smile, "I always said Aadzrian should have his own personal doctor." Hezekiah turns his attention to the other Mystic in the room, sending along a telepathic inquiry, ~Well, brother, do you think any more of our kin will be there? Or are you and I the last of our race?~ "Pah," Aadzrian scoffs Souri's way, playfully batting at Snow's ruffling hand. "Am as healt'y as... as... some-t'ing t'at is very very healt'y." Smiling, he carries himself and his plate over to settle in next to Ace, nodding his agreement and pouring himself a glass of vodka as well. "I'm not surprised," the Timonae murmurs lowly to his kapitan in his own language. "You always have everything under control. Feeling okay?" ~My sister, and a friend of hers,~ Eucharius answers Hezekiah, lifting a shoulder as he tentatively tries a bite of the stir fry. ~They're the only two left on Quaquan that I know of. There you are--twice as many of us as you thought.~ "Wishing only that we had more time," Ace replies quietly, sticking to her own language. "For Raz, for Jest, for Tirax...for you and for me, too." She leans against him, "Still want that dance, though." Snowstreak lets his tail move at a quiet rhythm behind him, looking gently to Aadz before he jots down quickly on his notepad 'So did the rest of the universe. Ace eventually hired one for him.' No wasting time with pantomine and gesture tonight. He grins coyly at the Timonae and lets his tail wind around his ankles gently. He swallows firmly and then reaches up to rub his throat. Sourisan regards the silent Demarian with his cybernetic eye, venturing to ask, "If you do not mind...are you unable to speak, or merely selective about when you do?" Volidana sighs 'are we the only one's going back?" she asks quietly "We'll waltz all over Nocturn if you want to," Aadzrian fervently promises to Ace, keeping his own voice as soft as hers. "Make the most of what we've got. And maybe... maybe there will yet be time for a second try at some goodbyes. No one knows, beautiful, no one knows." He leans his head against hers. The stir fry, it should be noted, is an unusual mix of flavors that's Timonese-inspired, but carefully made to be appealing to many palates. It's salty, spicy, exotic and rich. ~That is well, then....perhaps there are a few more of us. How else will they know when the universe is ending without a Mystic to announce it?~ There's a wry humor in the mental thought to Eucharius, before Hezekiah looks to Volidana, kissing her forehead ~I don't know, beloved~. He shifts gaze to Ace and Aadzrian, before speaking quietly, "Is there reason we cannot dance here? Volidana and I have not danced in a long time...is there music to dance to? Something quiet and sweet perhaps?" "Do you have a piano? Maybe a violin? I can manage a tune with either," Eucharius asks, glancing over at Hezekiah. He takes another bite of the stir fry, and then another. "This is fantastic, by the way." Snowstreak looks to Sourisan and lifts his head, showing his throat as his tail flicks slowly behind him. The marks are visible upon his throat- the evident spread of a set of jaws wrapped over his throat and healed over in scar. He looks back to Aadz as he wanders off to speak with Ace, his ears giving a gentle flit before taking in a soft breath and holding it within him like a captive. Seraph that was eating like a zombie suddenly finishes eating and snaps out of his eating trance, then he notices that there are a bizarre amount of people on the room. "Hello again! Sorry for that, I was obsorbed in thinking about what will happen with the universe and that sort of things..." He look toward Snowstreak, then at Hezekiah, and then at Volidana, then he says "Hello to you that do not know me! I am one of the volunteers, I am Seraph!" "Ah, I see. Most unpleasant." Noting Eucharius's approval, Sourisan samples the meal. "...mm, unlike the stirfry, which is quite nice. I would not have thought you a cook, Aadzrian." "Unfortunately, we do not have any instruments on board, nyet," Ace says sadly, "But we do have music." She gets up and goes over to a panel, tapping it a few times and pulling up an old Earth song, the slow instrumental waltz still building up to vocals. She walks over to Aadzrian and offers her hand, "Would you dance with me?" Johiadi peers around at the sound of music, having been rather absent untill this point and blinks "hmm...interesting rather..." he says turning around towards the room and leaning back against the wall "T'ank you, am glad you like food," Aadzrian tells Souri and Eucharius with a warm smile for both of them. "Mot'er and an old girl-friend maked me learn how to cook." As Ace rises, his attention is entirely diverted- green eyes fasten on the Ungstiri kapitan. The smile deepens to an adoring grin, and the Timonae moves to take the hand. "...gladly." He easily settles into a waltzing position, pulling her closer, and after a count under his breath moves into the steps. Hezekiah looks to his wife as Ace turns on the music, brushing a kiss across her lips before asking, ~Shall we set Daniel down to sleep and dance with our friend, light to me?~ Volidana sits daniel down on a nearby chair and offers a hand to Hezekiah as her aura shifts in time with the music Snowstreak tries to clear his throat at Ace and Aadz. That polite 'ahem' sound instead comes out sounding like a giant goose with a throat full of sulfur hexafluoride. He blushes a bit then reaches into his coat's inner pocket and pulls out that worn wooden flute... Ace steps in close into Aadzrian's arms just as the exquisite voice of Ella Fitzgerald fills the room, resting her cheek against his shoulder and closes her eyes. Seraph smiles, and after some time watching he says "I should not dance, I suck at that, really..." "Maybe it's much too early in the game...ah but I thought I'd ask you just the same. What are you doing New Year's...New Year's Eve..." Eucharius shrugs, looking back to his plate and working through the stir fry at a good clip. Hezekiah smiles to his bride, guiding her out into the center floor near the other couple, and drawing her in close, tucking her head onto his left shoulder as he rests his cheek next to hers, dancing slowly. While he'll never be going pro, he's competent for a Mystic at least. Over Ace's head, Aadzrian smiles at Snowstreak and suggests softly, "You can get te next song, hey?" He's quiet otherwise, but his arms around the Ungstiri are close and affectionate. His steps are graceful and in time with his partner's, drifting along in the familiar pattern of the waltz. Seraph shakes his head, then he says "I can not even dance with objects, I do not learned telekinesys... Neither photokinesys, that would be cool too... Someone here has that?" Snowstreak nods kindly though he easily slips the flute back into the fabric of his trusty old lab coat. His tail curls about his feet as if it were biding its time perhaps to announce its coup d`etat. Volidana sinks hez's hold as she sways in time to the music Don't ever let me go`she sends to him Ace whispers: Then perhaps I should share this dance with crew, da? Aadzrian whispers, "Maybe you should, but as long as I get a full one with you." Ace again kisses Aadzrian on the cheek before smoothly stepping out of his arms and taking Snow's paws in hand, "Cannot dance if you are to be playing the music, da?" she says with a smile. Johiadi shakes his head a little, with a smirk popping onto his muzzle while he watches the group Seraph continues watching, seemly by the way that he sways around he is enjoying the terran music. "I seem to have losed my part-ner," Aadzrian laughs, not at all surprised by Ace's maneuver, it seems- he too smoothly steps back. "And sinse she has replase me..." Turning around, the Timonae searches the room- finally offering a hand to Sourisan. "Souri, c'mon. One whirl for old time sake!" Hezekiah nestles his cheek against Volidana's, his mind entwining with hers even as his form does, responding automatically, ~I never want to.~ He sways with her, glancing occasionally to the other dancers. Sourisan stares in frank disbelief at Aadzrian, his lone-remaining eyebrow climbing high enough up his forehead to disappear into his hair. "...you cannot - possibly- be serious." Snowstreak 's cheeks warm brightly as he looks to Ace. He flits his whiskers forward before he dips his head and shoulders low in an elegant bow. His smile growing generous and bright as he takes the kapitan's hand and starts towards the impromptu dance floor with her. His tail lifts high behind him-seems he does have a touch of noble in him after all. Seraph continues watching everyone, smiling and rocking to the sides, after some time he decides to do something that noone here ever saw him doing, he removes the hood from his head. Ace dances with Snowstreak, smiling up at the Demarian as they swirl across the floor, "Should have danced with you before," she says quietly, "You are very good." She looks to Johi and winks, "You are next," she warns. Johiadi is taken completely by suprise with that it seems. He just stares for a moment and even though his face (or snout) remaining unchanged, he would look like his jaw is to drop any moment now. It doesn't however, not untill he actually speaks that is "...I do not...'dance'..." Volidana goes over to the chair to offers a hand to her son who giggles as he takes his mother's hands and bounces to the music "Of course I can be sery-us," Aadzrian laughs cheerfully at Sourisan. "Come on, man, you drinked- why no danse? It has been way too long, I am sure." He keeps his hand extended towards the older man. "I wil be per-fect gentle-man, jus' is a bit of fun, come on!" Snowstreak's cheeks color all the more as he sways and weaves with a rapt rhythm with the kapitan. He even curls his tail politely around her waist to enjoy the dance. His whiskers are as perked as they ever have been as he brushes kindly side to side in time with the music. He gives Ace's hand a squeeze in acknowledgement and agreement to her words, his smile growing gentler still. "My turn after the Demarian, since I've been abandoned for a younger man," Hezekiah observes to Ace as he steps aside for their young son to dance with his mother. "I think I will actually use the fresher...for the next thirty, forty minutes...until the dancing is over, at any rate." Sourisan rises and does just that, while his player goes and makes food! And with a gentle kiss to Snowstreak's cheek, she gives his paw a squeeze in a subtle signal as she spins once in his arms and reaches for Johiadi, "You do now," she laughs, looking over at Hezekiah, "You will get your turn," she says with a grin. Seraph continues watching, amused, now he intents to know how Ace that tiny person (at least near himself), will do to dance with a big Zangali. Aadzrian snorts at Sourisan, shaking his head with a wide grin. "As you please, as you please. Bah! No-body wil dansing wit' me ot'er t'an my kapitan. I am unloved!" Snowstreak smiles happily to Ace as he spins Ace kindly into Johiadi's arms. He sighs wistfully while that long tail of his weaves gently behind him. He then grins, taking the momentum of spinning Ace and turns himself to take up Aadz' outstretched arm with a coy tease of his tail back and forth. He offers him a teasing smirk and wink before taking that hand into his big ole feline paw. Johiadi ughs scratching at his head, but well, nic hercules contra plures...! Or single Ace in this case but hey, thats details! So we a Zangali pulled out to dance, and seeming more than just unsure about it...indeed it's something he doesn't have much idea about, so just goes with trying and immitate what others were doing...trying... "It isn't the fault of the Mystics that the Timonae did not bring more girls on the trip so he had dancing partners," Hezekiah observes with mock blandness, a smile firmly rooted within his beard as he watches his wife and son dance. Volidana smiles as she waves her husband "Come my love will dance as a trio." Seraph chuckles, then he says "Yeah, we Mystics took all the space... I wish that some female Mystics stayed behind like we, that way we could have some fun!" Ace chuckles and guides the Zangali through a few steps before twirling from his arms into Hezekiah's, "Need to brush up on your steps if you wish to remain a Fox," she teases Johi before she goes. Johiadi rolls his eyes, the fact that he has scales probably the only thing that saves him from blushing at this complete fail of his "...the only dance I know ends up with injuries..." he moves back to lean against a wall "..and not mine mind you" Hezekiah twirls with his wife and son through slow, easy steps, till Ace twirls smoothly to him and he reaches out to accept her nearness, drawing her in and murmuring in her ear as he ducks his head down beside it in the close dance. Aadzrian laughs in surprise at Snow, but goes right ahead and swings into the dance with him, easily keeping pace. "Ah-ha! At leas' *some-body* else wil dansing wit' t'is old man be-fore we reash Nocturn." Grinning up at the Demarian, the Timonae whisks along. And so they dance the long flight away... --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dreary Plain - Nocturn --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Grim bleakness looms overhead - a pall of charcoal gray clouds that blends easily into the broad expanse of concrete gray dusty stone that extends in all directions, horizon to horizon. A chill wind whips across the plain, merciless as its whistling fingers claw through garments. The light around is diffuse and hazy, its source indeterminate beyond the cloaked ceiling of the sky. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sun Dec 28 21:45:38 3008 Morden'kamir is standing on the plain, eyes glowing blue, hands clasped behind his back as the wind whirls dust around him. He seems unfazed by the usual unpleasant weather as he waits for the offworlders to disembark. Ace leads the way off the Fox, the engines still ticking loudly as they cool from the long flight. She glances at the Outcast before turning her full attention to Morden'Kamir and inclining her head towards him, "Am hoping more have come than just those I have brought?" she asks hopefully. Eucharius follows Ace down the ramp, standing a step back and saying nothing. Aadzrian is just behind Ace, his head held high and his demeanor calm and ready. "We have telled t'em te news," he assures his kapitan softly. "T'ey *have* come, have fait'." One of his hands reaches for hers. Johiadi moving with the group, he peers around this way and that with a visible glint of curiosity in his eyes "This place sure looks like a great vacation spot..." he snickers silently, before looking up ahead to whom Ace is talking to, stopping in the back as well. Sourisan follows in silence, his gloved hands clasped behind his back. His eyes, cybernetic and natural, sweep the unfamiliar landscape. Hezekiah guides Volidana off the ship, keeping her close with an arm about her waist, perhaps a little tighter than he needs to, as if to ensure she isn't drawn away from him. He stops nearer the ramp than Ace, eyes moving between the Kamir and the Ungstiri. Morden'kamir inclines his head toward Ace. "Many have come," he says. "Three thousand, six hundred, and seventy-two." He turns to regard Aadzrian and the others with Ace. "And then some." Snowstreak climbs off the ship, following quietly after like the wind following the clouds as they come upon a shore. His chest rises lightly as he looks around, his ears cocking forward this way and that in light little flits. Even if he could speak, he isn't sure he would- no. It feels too much like a tomb to speak. Perhaps it is only the moment and conditions upon which he has arrived upon this place but... Seraph also comes from inside the ship, he sees Morden'kamir, then he walks toward a spot that he can clearly see him, and bows. "Eye Mordecai, Morden'Kamir, I am pleased to see you again. You are a great guide to my family, also, the Mystics that left with you several years ago, heard our call and are here, or they are still on the Nexus?" Volidana remains standing close to the ramp with her husband, close enough that she can touch it with only one step back. Ace takes the offered hand, head bowing a bit at Morden's words, "It is not enough, is it?" she replies, glancing sideways at Aadzrian as she gives his fingers a gentle squeeze. "It is enough to begin," Morden'kamir replies to Ace. "It will purchase time for some to escape." "It is stil not quite enough," Aadzrian mutters lowly in agreement, squeezing Ace's hands back. "You say es-cape, no to fix. Morden, do we have time to finding more? We could go to Antimone, to Vollista... We could speak to t'em direct, could tel t'em how many we are lacking." "What more would you say?" Eucharius asks pointedly, tilting his head in Aadzrian's direction. "'We need you to save the universe' is pretty direct." Morden'kamir shakes his head. "We have enough to begin. With the numbers gathered, we can slow the expansion of the rift and we can send one large craft beyond the nexus and into the past. The rest...well, perhaps they will come in time, when the need has grown more dire." Sourisan's violet and metal gaze settles on Morden'kamir, a small frown touching his lips. He glances to Eucharius, "Perhaps emphasizing the power they might potentially receive would be of more use. Those who would help because of altruism...are likely already here." He trails off at Morden's words, nodding. "One craft...how many can that hold?" "Some of us are here only to support our friends in their choice," Hezekiah notes, observing those gathered from his position, before adding, "The new universe will need at least one Mystic to tell it when it is doomed."" Snowstreak 's heart beats harder in his chest as the realization that reprive won't be granted to his friends burrows into him. He twinges his ears forward and looks towards Aadz and Ace then to the rest before he swallows heavily again. Seraph says nothing, do nothing, he remains bowed, hood not on his head, his silver hair visible until it go inside his robe, both hands firmly on the ground. "Just one?" Ace echoes, "Can more not go through the Nexus?" Volidana nods "I set out to do such only if I could give my all to it and having searched my soul found that I cannot. Too much of me belongs with others and half an effort will do no one good." Aadzrian exhales Morden's way, slowly nodding. "T'en it wil do, I sup-pose. I do t'ink... when people under-stand t'is is real... we *wil* see ot'ers who figure out t'ey have not'ing to lose and every-t'ing to gain. Or I hope so, at leas'." To Snow he offers a reassuring, gentle grin, seeming not at all upset- though Ace can likely feel the sweat gathering in the creases of his calloused palm. "Going through the Nexus is not the issue," Morden'kamir explains. "Transit through time, however, *is*. Many of us will sacrifice our energy to accomplish the feat of putting one large space vessel and its inhabitants in a safe place and time. Others may exhaust themselves into the void to temper the rift's growth." Snowstreak opens his muzzle and looks between the Kamir and then Ace and Aadz. He bites upon his lip while looking about then back to his kapitan and Aadz. He wisks his tail slowly behind him as he swallows hard though he looks gently to Aadz, trying to offer a smile as reassuring as he can manage Ace gives Morden's words a great deal of thought before nodding, "How many then will be able to be saved?" Volidana quietly slips back into the Fox. Morden'kamir sighs. "I am uncertain how many can be saved. Do we know which vessel shall carry them?" "I suppose it would have to be a Vanguard ship?" Sourisan looks askance at his companions. Eucharius looks over at Sourisan and adds, "Hancock Station is technically mobile. How big can we move?" Seraph altough still bowed, he suggests. "The Hancock is really big and can carry docked ships...". After some time he says. "The Junkyard also seemly flies around..." "We need to find te biggest damn ship out t'ere t'at we can borrow," Aadzrian remarks grimly, sighing. "Shit, Morden, I t'inked -you- had it. ...Hancock is pro-babble far too big for us to moving and Junk-yard is too fragile. Per-haps a Levi-at'an no-body is using?" "Hancock Station would serve, although it would understandably require more energy than something smaller," Morden'kamir replies. Seraph after some time he stands, and then he asks. "Why we need to launch then on time too? The Nexus universe can be destroyed by the rift?" Ace stands quiet for the moment as ideas and questions fly. "Hancock Station would also offer more defenses and better environmental provisions should it be possible to move it," Hezekiah suggests, before adding, "Perhaps there are some less essential decks within it that could be removed, as well." "How many Kamir wil die to trans-port Hancock wit' our current numbers?" Aadzrian asks bluntly of Morden. "It seem to me we have to moving te biggest ship pos-sibble so t'at enough Kamir wil live to keep t'is uny-verse alive un-til more can being found, yes? You would knowing t'ose numbers better t'an any-body." Morden'kamir considers the question, and answers just as bluntly. "At least half. Perhaps as many as three-quarters, due to the lack of time for adequate training and conditioning." Seraph thinks for some time, then he asks. "And what is adequate training and conditioning?" "Hmm," Eucharius says, rubbing at his temple. A moment later, he looks up. "What happened to the, the... to Penumbra's ship? If we're thinking too big with Hancock Station, maybe that'll do?" "The Orphic," Ace says quietly, still going over odds and numbers in her head. "Destroyed by the Phyrrians," Morden'kamir replies. "More time t'an we got," Aadzrian deadpans Seraph's way with a shake of his head. "Okay, so t'at leave us wat, like... two t'ousand Kamir may-be? Is t'at enough to stable t'is uny-verse until more come?" "Will the remaining numbers be enough to handle the damage to this universe? If so, I think we should take Hancock. It holds the most people, and it is a secure base." Sourisan lifts his shoulders in a slight shrug, "I do not mean to offend you, but even losing two-thirds of the Kamir group...I think it is a good trade." "*I* am unoffended," Morden'kamir says to Sourisan. "But, yes. The remainder should be adequate to focus on damage control for the time being." Hezekiah turns his gaze towards the Fox, as if listening to something, then moves from his position at the ramp of the Fox to approach Ace, reaching to take the Ungstiri's near hand and squeeze it lightly, "Daniel needs me....Voice Guide and Light Keep, tovarisch. You will know where to find us if you survive." A flicker of sad smile, and he moves towards the ramp again. Seraph keeps quiet now, only observing, since for now he has nothing t ocomment that is usefull. Ace returns the gentle squeeze and leans up to give Hezekiah a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Light Keep you as well, tovarisch, and your family as well." Aadzrian exhales, nodding. "You guys be happy," he bids Hezekiah, quietly and with a smile that's very warm. That said, the Timonae turns to his kapitan, gaze level and serious. "Wat do you t'ink, Ace? ...Hancock?" Ace turns then to look to Aadzrian, "Da, it seems the best choice, though would recommend much of it be gutted to hold the most ships and people within." She looks to Morden next, "Brings me to my next question. Am not kamiroid but was once...can I be of help?" As Hezekiah goes in, another head pokes out, surveying the gathering, before Anatole slips off the ship and starts towards the little group, "Anatole is hoping Ace no wander off without say goodbye." Morden'kamir nods slowly, his face grim. "We can restore your gift, if you will accept it. Your mind and body were conditioned to this power once. Regrettably, it will be in service to this deed. If the transition of Hancock Station does not kill you, then you will spend the rest of your existence trying to heal the rift." "As wil we al, yes?" Aadzrian poses quietly to Morden, hand tightening around Ace's. "I t'ink... I hope we al know t'at is wat we are getting in for." Seraph thinks for some time, then he asks. "What happen if we do not restore it? It can destroy the universe in the time too?" Snowstreak takes in a slow breath adn swallows, his paw brushing up to rub at his eyes, his tail flitting around his legs. He bites on his lip and is as silent as a post, his whiskers moving as he reaches up, petting at his eyes as he tries to keep his chin up. Ace gives a single nod, "Da, knew that before I came here," she says, holding just as tightly to Aadzrian's hand, "Is even more important now than before knowing how short handed you are." She turns at Anatole's voice, offering a smile to her old friend, "Of course not, tovarisch." Anatole sets a course through the others towards the Ungstiri, nodding approvingly, "Anatole did not think so. Is Ace good luck charm...would no be good do something big like this no kiss Anatole for good luck, yes?" Morden'kamir nods to Seraph. "If it is not stopped here, it will destroy everywhere, and everywhen." He offers a faint smile to the assembled rift warriors. "Our training will begin tomorrow. Rest tonight." With that, the Kamir fades from view. Seraph tilts his head, then he says "Ok... To training... He do not answered if the Mystics returned or not..." Aadzrian laughs lowly at Anatole's words, accusing the other Timonae with no heat in his voice: "You swindler. Woman like Ace, she do no *needing* luck. But, wel, I am no sort of man to be-grudge a good luck charm..." Sourisan lifts his lone remaining eyebrow, "...well that was sudden. I wonder what our training will involve..." "Whatever it will, we'll find out soon enough," Eucharius says, turning around to walk back up the Fox's ramp. Ace turns and gives Anatole a hug, "Have always been my good luck charm," she smiles, "May you bring the Fox and all the others such fortune in the future, da?" Snowstreak twinges his ears forward then looks downwards. his ears twinge back as he reaches up, combing back his long hair." Just because the world is ending does not mean Timonae cannot argue. "Anatole no swindle," he contends, then returns Ace's hug, stealing a kiss from her lips in the bargain. "See? Ace confirm. Anatole Ace good luck charm many year. Lin's own smile." Just for a moment, then banter pauses, and he looks the Ungstiri in the eyes seriously. "Will miss you, Ace. Remember me, yes? Anatole will not find another Ungstiri like you, mean as much. Have been best friend Anatole could ask." "One kiss free, next kiss, I punsh you in fase," Aadzrian advises Anatole solemnly. The glimmer in his eye -may- be facetious, but it's somewhat hard to tell. Sourisan chuckles quietly at Aadzrian's manly posturing, "I...-think- he may be serious." Seraph scrathes his head, then he look at the horizon and says. "Erm... Ace, do you mind if I sleep in your ship? Or you know where we go?" "Will never forget you," Ace says, just as seriously, "Could not ever forget you, Anatole. Will miss you terribly..." She looks to Snow and reaches for his paw, "Will miss all of you very much." She nods to Seraph, "You are welcome to stay, da." Snowstreak takes in a soft breath then shivers, looking to Ace. He feels like the Scarecrow at the end of The Wizard of Oz but instead of Dorothy going home, she's going to Vietnam. He opens his muzzle but nothing comes out. Tears begin rolling down his cheeks before he tugs Ace in tightly and hugs her firmly, possesively. Sourisan moves to stand a little off to one side, away from the small group. He looks out on the bleak landscape, a pensive frown touching his lips. "Tcha," offers Anatole back to Aadzrian, eyes glimmering. "Anatole was kiss Ace before Aadzrian even on crew. But is not surprise you worry Anatole steal Ace away last minute. Anatole much charm much handsome." The banter falters for a moment, before he squeezes the Ungstiri with another hug, adding more quietly. "But is not what Anatole here for. Anatole is always losing people, yes? Such is way of Lin and Maza. But this one Anatole not lose without saying goodbye." As she reaches to Snow, he steps back, swallowing slightly. Aadzrian sighs softly at the tearful goodbyes, the bluster slipping away as soon as it came. Expression somber, the Timonae reaches in to pat Snowstreak's back reassuringly. "Is gonna be al-righ'," he soothes, voice gentle. "We wil sur-vive, promise you t'at at leas'. We wil sur-vive, even if t'is is good-bye. We wil be al-righ'." Ace doesn't let Anatole get away so easily, hugging tight to the big felinoid and then drawing the little Timonae into her embrace as well, "Is farewell, tovarisch," she replies. "May still one day meet again." Snowstreak twinges his ears back then looks down to Ace then to Aadz. His eyes are still full of tears as he starts to point to himself then to the realm that looks like Murky and Lurky finally triumphed over Rainbow Brite. He points again then points Ace and Aadz towards the Fox again. his tail flickers softly behind him as he sniffles. Anatole is not hard to pull back to Ace, nodding to her words, "If the Lady wills, yes?" He flicks eyes to the Demarian, even as a tear escapes them, smiling slightly, "He would take your place if he could, I think," he observes, then looks to Aadz, freeing one hand to offer it to shake. "Take good care Ace, Aadzrian. Keep her safe, but let her fly. Is impossible do both, but you are Timonae." Hey, it even rhymes. To Ace, he offers, "Anatole will take care Pretty Captain if he can. She never let, but Anatole take care Ace sometime she no let, yes?" "Sorry, Snow." Aadzrian adds his arms to the embrace, his sigh heavy. The Timonae doesn't seem to even mind whom he embraces, squeezing whatever limbs come within reach, evidently the gesture more important than the recipients for the time being. But he does keep a hand free to shake Anatole's. "Wil take care," he promises, voice low. "I wil. Ace, she... she is every-t'ing. We wil fase it al... toget'er. Deat', or eternity. So long as we go toget'er, I wil al-way take care of her." "We will watch out for each other," Ace says softly, swallowing down the lump in her own throat, her voice tight and her eyes shining with unshed tears as she holds tight to the group hug. "And da...always you took care of me, Anatole. Will not forget it." "Is good," Anatole agrees to the other male Timonae in the group hug. "Ace need someone put her above all....she always put herself last." He lingers, just absorbing the nearness for a few moments, before giving Ace one last squeeze (and yes, stealing one more kiss). "Is enough for tonight, yes? No need we all stand here on nothing. Ace Aadzrian have last night maybe spend together still bodies have. Is time we all go inside, Anatole think. Lin will smile in the dark. Anatole is good luck charm, and Anatole say so." Snowstreak looks to Ace and then Aadz, trembling before he shakes his head and then mrrrruffs. He reaches up and rubs his eyes again though that doesn't stop the tears. He twinges his tail again while looking between them both. He whimpers a little more as he twinges his tail before he swallows hard. He points towards the ship again then ear-twinges, pointing at himself then more adamently towards the Kamir-place. Aadzrian shakes his head slowly at Snow, brow furrowing, "No, you... you canno come. Mus be Kamiroids, or... or people who were onse Kamir. You canno." His own voice nearly breaks, calmed by a steady but ragged inhalation. "Anatole speak wisely. We should... al go in-side, go to bed." "You have the heart of a hero," Ace says to Snow, giving him a tight squeeze before letting him go. "But need for you to watch after Raz for me. He will need a good doctor as well as all the tovarisches I can find. Will be very hard on him, da?" She looks back to Anatole, "And da, Jest is not one to let anyone watch after her, but do it anyway. Is what I do now by coming here...we will watch out for all of you as best we can." Arm in arm, not caring who it is she holds at the moment, she heads back home to the Fox. Snowstreak swallows again though he tries to be a bit more adamant about it before his ears twinge back. He tries to push the pair towards the Fox one last time before he slacks off, seeming to surrender at the mention of a patient. Damn it, the ca's one true weakness, that damned hippocratic oath. Aadzrian moves back towards the Fox in somber, sad-eyed silence, his head slightly bowed, but his arms linked firmly with Snow and Ace's. "In te end... in the end... wil be al-righ'." Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: The Ascendancy